


Who Are You?

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Dom!Hordak, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hordak, F/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: In a universe where Hordak never found the LUVD crystal on The Velvet Glove, Entrapta encounters a clone that finds her intriguing.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed smut and this dom!Hordak got hella sexy in my opinion. I hope you think so too!
> 
> A special thanks to Alexology and Kuuranhaiko who inspire me constantly. The Hordick is taken directly from Kuurankaiho's Hordak and I encourage everyone to read [more delicious dom!Hordak.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuraKaihomieli/pseuds/KuuraKaihomieli)

Entrapta was so excited that she’d found the signal to connect to Horde Prime’s network that she didn’t see the tall figure in front of her until it was too late. His silhouette enveloped her in a foreboding shadow and although Entrapta was an eternal optimist, even she knew that she was in serious trouble as the frightening clone snarled at her. “Uh-oh…” she whispered and carefully rose from the ground, slowly backing away as though she was facing a wild animal.

It was the wrong move. The clone reacted instantly, stalking forward to grab her wrist and push her back against the boulder behind her. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” The clone’s voice was harsh in a way that reminded her of Hordak. The other princesses couldn’t hear it, but all the clones had different voices; some sad and starved for love, some proud and confident and even a few who sounded plain angry.

This one held a deep resignation inside which he hid behind resentment. It wasn’t just directed at her, but at the whole situation he was in. It was precisely how Hordak had been when she’d first met him.

This wasn’t Hordak. There were hundreds of clones and the chance of running into _her_ clone was very slim. It wasn’t even certain that he was even alive anymore. He could’ve died in battle or Prime could’ve disposed of him if the maintenance of his defective body was too extensive. And surely Hordak would recognize her if they stood face to face like she did with this clone who had his entire upper body bent over to study her. She couldn’t find any words to reply to this intimidating clone. All that left her was a small whimper as she clutched the datapad in her free hand and tried to lift it to hide her face.

He was so close now, searching her face for something. “I’ve seen you before.” The words lit up a spark of hope in her, but it was quickly dashed. “I suppose you were one of the rebels who infiltrated the Creator’s vessel and destroyed a section with your outdated spaceship. A princess.” He scoffed with a superiority that she’d seen in many of Prime’s dedicated clones.

She found it impossible to move. Even her hair hung lifelessly, frozen and anticipating what the clone was going to do. It was by far her first meeting with one of these devotees, but something about this one felt unpredictable. The others she’d met had wanted to capture all Etherians and ‘bring them into Prime’s Light’ as they’d said, but this one seemed conflicted. He was still contemplating his next move, scrutinizing her too closely for her comfort.

Yet, despite having him in her personal space, she didn’t actually feel violated or smothered. Maybe it was because he looked so much like Hordak and had a similar way of speaking, but it felt natural to be in his proximity. He had gripped her, but, instead of her hand, he had taken her wrist and that little difference calmed her. He wasn’t invading her space, but existing there with her.

Why wasn’t he dragging her off to have her imprisoned or chipped? There was no reason for him to stand here with her. Every clone appeared to have their assignment and it was unlikely that his was to find Etherians and stare at them. Although her rational mind told her to stay quiet, she couldn’t stop the words stumbling out of her mouth. “What are you going to do?”

There was no apparent reaction from him. It was as though he hadn’t even heard her. His eyes skated over her every feature in a way that made her feel like he was devouring her and it built up a tension between them that felt almost suffocating, yet bewitching. Her breathing became deeper, her heart hammering away in suspense.

He retreated abruptly as footsteps sounded nearby. His hold on her wrist tightened and he hauled her away from the boulder, dragging her with him as he found a passage between the larger rock formations. She struggled to keep up with his long legs and inwardly cursed her hair for being as useless as the rest of her at the moment.

When he finally slowed down, she was out of breath, but she'd barely realized that they had stopped before he backed her up against a wall of moss-covered rock. The plants were so cold and damp that they chilled her heated skin through her clothes, but she kept still as his massive presence towered over her.

His free hand lifted to a tendril of hair on her shoulder and gently took hold of it, stroking it lightly between his fingers. She observed his indecipherable expression through half lidded eyes, still exhausted from the supposed escape. Or was this in reality a trap? “Your hair usually moves, doesn’t it?” He interrupted her line of thought and all she could do was nod. She felt so small compared to him and became very aware that, if he wanted to, he could snap her in half. If she did the wrong thing, he surely would. “Then why doesn’t it move now?”

“I don’t know,” she replied quietly. Was it fear or something else that held her entire being frozen to the spot?

“I don’t know.” He echoed, but it sounded less like a repetition of her words and more like an answer. What had she asked him before he brought her here? She couldn’t remember.

His thumb began to draw circles where he held her wrist in his hand that none of them had thought to remove from her; the movement made her conscious of a weight in her lower stomach that seemed to deepen with each stroke of his thumb. They both looked down at his hand touching her. “Clones do not feel desire.” he stated as-matter-of-factly, answering a question she hadn’t even thought to ask. He crouched and stepped closer to her until their faces were only inches apart.

“You are beautiful.” He breathed, his eyes flickering over her face once more. “I should not feel this way about anything but the Light and its Maker and yet I find myself utterly captivated by you. Is this some kind of spell you’ve caught me in with this so-called magic you wield?”

“I don’t have any magic.”

“Then why do I feel this way?” He looked profoundly at her, seeking answers she didn’t have. She couldn't move, couldn't push him away. He accused her of putting a spell on him, but it was really the other way. Slowly, she felt him inch further towards her.

“What are you doing?” she whispered against his lips which were now so close to hers that they almost touched. He reached out and dragged a sharp talon down her cheek, a soft caress drawn from danger.

“Yielding,” he responded and leaned forward to press his mouth against hers. She whimpered and her eyes fell shut, overcome by an other-worldly electrical current passing through her. It was like seeing the stars for the first time, so bright against the dark night sky and yet so natural because they were meant to be there. Just as she was with him.

It had to be _him_. He was drawn to her and she to him because deep inside he remembered her.

“Hordak…” His name was pulled from her lips when he withdrew. But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't the red orbs she knew or an expression of remembrance that met her. The clone before her was enraged.

“What did you say?” He hissed, grabbing her upper arms in his hands that easily covered half her arms. “Did you just attempt to give me a name, you vixen? It will not work on me. I’m devout, a disciple for my God. He does not need a name to love me.”

“He doesn’t love you.” She shot back, hurt by his words, but still speaking the truth. He snarled, letting go of her, and with horrifying strength landed a powerful fist inches from her head, leaving a crack in the hard rock. But she couldn't stop talking when there was a chance it was him. "You are Hordak, you were and somewhere in there you still are. He doesn't love you, but I-"

“And you believe you do.” His voice became heavy, more hazardous, and a sultry laugh bubbled from the back of his throat. His hands once more found her upper arms, but instead of gripping them as he had done before, he let them slide down her sides and over her hips in a sensual manner. She turned the cheek to him when he attempted to kiss her again, but he used her rejection to his advantage, trailing his lips over her jaw and down her neck. She shivered unwillingly. “Perhaps your little spell has worked on yourself as well. Do you desire… me?”

She gritted her teeth as his eyes looked at her and seemed to mock her. While she didn't want to admit it, she recognized a hunger rising in her, the dampness already present between her legs. How often had she thought of _him_ when in such a state? Had dreamed of him touching her like this… But only him. She'd never felt any romantic love or lust for anyone else she'd met and had thought that she was unable to find other people attractive until meeting Hordak. He had been the only one. This clone… it had to be him. "I desire Hordak." she said plainly and honestly.

A frown formed on his forehead and he bared his fangs briefly before he composed himself. “Clones of Lord Prime have no names. There is no ‘Hordak’. There’s only me. And I am not him.” He leaned down and buried his face in her neck again, inhaling deeply. Cool air swept over her skin and she couldn’t stop herself from releasing a shuddering breath. He was so close, yet she felt an invisible string tug her even closer towards his body.

“Are you… wet, little Princess?” He crooned into her ear, making her shiver. “I can smell it, that slickness between your legs increasing, flooding your garments, preparing you. For who, I wonder?” He lifted his head slightly and swiped his warm tongue over her temple to lap up a drop of sweat before it tickled down her cheek. He let his wide hand glide over her loins that were covered by thick coveralls which disallowed her to feel anything but a light brush. But even that made her gasp and he chuckled darkly. “Is it for me?” His words were a rumble that seemed to vibrate through her as he revealed the truth: it was for him.

He knew, of course, he knew. Confidence oozed from him as his tongue skated over her heated skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She closed her eyes when a clawed finger under her chin tilted her mouth up to meet his again and in spite of her determination, she surrendered completely as soon as their lips touched.

This kiss wasn’t soft or gentle, but passionate and greedy as he kissed her hard, his arms encircling her small body to sweep her into his hold to assert his claim to her. One of his fangs scraped her bottom lip and tugged at it until her lips parted and gave way to his tongue. He invaded her mouth, exploring the new territory with ardour, and she moaned when their tongues entangled.

It was as if he was everywhere. Her world consisted of nothing but him and it was all she had wanted for so long. She savoured the way he craved her, continuously taking his fill of her as though he couldn't ever get enough. His hands seemed to be all over her, grasping and adoring every dip and every curve; it amplified the consistent pulsation at her center.

He grabbed her backside and pressed himself against her with a ravenous groan, letting her feel without a doubt that he desired her. His arousal was unyielding and as he began to grind it against her own throbbing sex, she mewled with need. "You little temptress teasing me with those meager sounds. I'll have you screaming for me before our time together is over."

"And what name do you want me to scream?" she met his eyes with defiance, even though her voice was breathless with lust. "Do you want me to call out for Prime as you fuck me?" Rage burned in his eyes and he shoved her back against the mossy wall, growling at her.

"You will only scream for me!" He shouted and forcefully grabbed hold of her face and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. It was so tumultuous and erotic - how he lay claim to her - and she moaned, giving in to his passionate onslaught. She felt his triumphant smile against her lips. His hands flickered each clasp on her coveralls open and dragged them down her body. Her shirt followed, along with her tube top, until she was naked against him, except for her gloves that he hadn't attempted to take off and her flimsy panties that offered her no protection from the insatiable man.

His hands trailed over her bare flesh to find those places that made her gasp and tremble. He paid thorough attention to her breasts which he appeared to be fascinated with, but he also took notice of how she shivered when he scrapped his talons up her back or suckled at the tender spot where her shoulder met her neck. She was overwhelmed with sensations, fighting for breath, but she didn’t want him to stop. If he stopped, she might cry.

She parted her thighs without thinking to make room for his long digits as they peeling her panties down her legs, baring her body in full to his hungry eyes. The ache at her center was unbearable and she felt hot liquid trail down her thighs when there was no longer any fabric to stop it. One of his fingers caught it, swiping upwards to gather every drop of spilled arousal before he raised it to his mouth and locked eyes with her as he licked his finger clean while purring in the most sinful way.

“You’re soaked for me, little rebel. So eager for me to please you, is that right?” He reached down between them to return his hand to her inner thighs and moved it upwards in an agonizingly slow pace that made her grip his robe in desperation.

She spread her legs wider to make room for his broad hand. "Please…"

"Fuck yes, let me hear you beg for me." He groaned and drove his length against her thigh hard enough that it would bruise. The hand not currently teasing her sex grabbed her ass and squeezed, talons sinking into her skin. But his rough treatment only excited her and made the pleasure so much more exquisite. When he finally slid his hand over her pulsating flesh, she cried out in relief, pleading for him to keep going.

His fingers explored her slit with care, finding her clit easily and taking note of its significance by the way she responded to his touch. He was patient and meticulous in his ministrations and it was a matter of minutes before she trembled with rapture. His free arm wrapped around her midriff to catch her as her knees gave in. “Horda---”

“No, little Princess, he isn’t here,” he murmured against her temple, his voice soft but insistent. “It is _me_ who makes you shake with pleasure.” She shut her eyes against his words, turning her face to the side. If this wasn’t Hordak, she wouldn’t be feeling like this. He wouldn't want her as he did. None of them would be there.

His fingers were already caressing her inner thighs again, bringing her sated flesh alive again so soon, and she didn’t want to fight it. He was so careful with her as though she was precious to him and not simply some sort of conquest. Only Hordak would be so gentle. He wouldn’t hurt her. She was convinced of this.

Nonetheless she tensed when she felt a clawed finger at her entrance. His talons were frighteningly sharp and it would take very little to injure her. “Don’t…” she whimpered, struggling a little in his hold. She wanted this, oh stars, she did, but she was afraid of being wounded. On more than one occasion she'd seen Hordak's talons pierce through solid steel.

“Hush… not to worry, Princess,” he nuzzled against her neck, licking right at her pulsepoint where she was so sensitive. “I won’t scratch you. But I have to make sure there’s room for _all_ of me inside your wet, little den of sin. After all you’re so small and I…” he pushed aside his robe with his free hand, revealing what she’d felt against her, “am not.”

She mewled as she saw his shaft, hard and strained from pure lust. All because of her. How he'd freed it from the confines he wore beneath his robe, she didn't even think to wonder when faced with the length before her. It was very different from any Etherian specimen she'd seen, both in shape and color, but it looked to be compatible with her anatomy; he seemed to have decided that already. It came as a shock when it moved, curving towards her as though it was searching.

He gave her no time to study the extraordinary limb in detail. In a flash he had turned her, so her back was against his front, him bowering over her. The massive length of his arousal pressed insistently against her backside and it felt so good that she didn’t think about his talons as his finger found her entrance and slid into her core.

Held up by his arm around her waist, his other hand between her legs, his shaft rolled and rubbed against her ass while his finger sank deep inside her. The sensation was staggering. She threw her head back against him, turning her head to the side to be closer to him. "Hor-," she started to say, but he crushed his mouth fiercely against hers to shut her up. He didn't want to hear who she truly desired, who she was certain that he was. His finger began to move, in and out, filling her empty core and providing the friction she so desperately needed.

"It is my fingers fucking you, sweet Princess. You're _mine_." He asserted when their kiss broke, his mouth traveling down to nib at her neck. Although he held back, she felt the sting of his teeth and knew he was staking out his territory with little bite marks. The finger inside her moved with more force while his thumb found purchase on her clit and her hips instinctively thrust back and forth to his rhythm, alternating between riding his hand and pushing back against his writhing arousal which sought out her flesh. He groaned every time she rubbed against him, grasping her a little harder.

"Mine," he murmured, breathless, as he eased another finger inside, making her whimper as she accepted the fullness. Her gloved hands grabbed the arm that held her upright to steady herself and that’s when she felt it: right where his interosseous membrane should’ve been, there was a gap so prominent that she could easily discern it underneath his sleeve. There was no doubt anymore. Wrong Hordak sported no such characteristic. It was unique. She traced the hollow space through his sleeve as her legs quivered and her core contracted with an impending orgasm. She’d been right, it was him, it was…

She dug her fingers into the crevice - one that should not be there, the one that proved he was alive and was here with her - as she started to seize, her mouth opening to gasp…

"Hordak!"

She was cruelly denied of her crisis, left on the very brink before she could take the plunge, as the hand steering her body's pleasure jerked away. Only a terrifying growl warned her before his grip around her waist disappeared a second later and she fell, wincing as her naked body landed on the rocky ground just as he marched past her. For a second he looked regretful when he turned to see her hurt in the cold dirt, but his face hardened immediately as soon as their eyes locked.

“Stop calling me that! I do not have a name!” He barked, baring his teeth like an animal cornered, defending himself even though she was the one naked and lying on the ground. But she saw the tears gathering in his eyes and how his hands began to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and bowed his head to the ground. “Oh, Great One, Thou who formed the Seven Skies, forgive me for my sin and weakness. Bathe me in Your Light and make me worthy of Thee.”

She watched him grovel in the dirt, stunned as he continued to pray pitifully, his voice shaking with emotions. Slowly, afraid to startle him, she crawled towards his trembling form. "I do not deserve Your Grace, I'm an abomination, a mere speck of muck basking in Your Light. All I long for is-is…" he lifted his face just enough to look at her with pained, tearful eyes, then sank down again, his hands covering his head, and cried: "I beg for You to love me!"

"I love you," she whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The moment she touched him, he shook even more and his talons dug into his scalp. She pulled at his hands to stop him from hurting himself, but he was so much stronger than her. "I love you!" she yelled as she clawed at his hands to pull them away, shouting so loud that he would have to hear her. "I love you, dammit!"

Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and yanked her to him as he sat up, wide haunted eyes staring into her soul. "You do not know. No one can love me. I'm- I…" he grimaced, utterly pained and ashamed. He released her wrists, but stayed in front of her, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Then his hands moved to his chest and his talons began slowly shredding his robe, the Horde emblem being ripped in half before her very eyes. When the robe was nothing but tatters, he pulled the black undershirt over his head, thereby bearing himself completely to her. His head hung low as he at last spoke: "I'm imperfect."

She didn't hesitate - there was no room for it - so she removed her gloves and put her unprotected hands on his pattern skin. They both inhaled sharply. His eyes lifted and burned into her as she spoke the truest words she would ever say: "And you're beautiful for it." She leaned up to kiss him, but he met her in the middle, his lips colliding with hers with such a fiery need that her head spun.

"Entrapta," he parted to whisper before kissing her again, full of yearning and love. She sobbed with joy of hearing him say her name and he kissed her harder, his hands weaving into her hair and anchoring her to him. Her hair became alive as though it was waking from a long dream, entwining with his fingers as they raked through the strands. He closed the remaining distance between their bodies and the feeling of his naked skin against her own was overwhelming. The unreleased desire within her burst into flames, making her skin more sensitive than ever, and the texture of his skin beneath her uncovered fingertips stoked the fire between them.

She held onto him as he lowered her to the shirt he'd shed, keeping her from the cold ground the best he could, although it hardly mattered to her. His mouth moved over her flesh to worship and adore, his long tongue following the path from her jaw to her neck. "My Princess, my goddess," he muttered before licking the valley above her clavicles, his hands already caressing and kneading her breasts which were more responsive to touch than ever. When his hot mouth closed around a sensitive nipple, she moaned and wrung her ungloved fingers into his hair, pulling hard enough to make him hiss. He was devouring her with his skilled mouth, but she was aching for more.

She wrapped her legs around his upper body, well aware that her wetness could be felt by him, and his eyes snapped up to hers, red flames boring into her; they took her breath away. "What do you want, my Entrapta?" His words and the way her name sounded absolutely obscene in his baritone voice caused her inner walls to contract, the emptiness so pronounced and unbearable that she whined.

"Please, Hordak…" Her hair enclosed around his limbs and attempted to pull him up to her, but he stayed where he was, placing little kisses right above her mound with a devious smile in his familiar eyes.

"I want to hear you say it," he said, kissing over her hips and all the way down to her inner thighs; purposely avoiding the crux of her. "I know what I want." He lifted his head slightly, closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her arousal as though it was the most delicious aroma he'd ever encountered. When he opened his eyes, lust was so apparent in them that she felt another rush of liquid flow from her entrance. "Tell me… what do you want now that you have me? Now that we have finally found each other."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words turned into an ardent moan as his tongue connected with her pulsating flesh and tasted her desire. He hummed with satisfaction as he lapped up her wetness, rendering her speechless and gasping for air. Her legs were squeezing him, but he continued, licking a long line up her slit until he found the pearl that crowned her inner lips. Careful at first, he grew more bold and began to suck at it while his fingers once more sank into her core one at a time.

It was impossible for her to articulate anything as he assaulted her senses, watching her all the while with his intense gaze. At last, he released her clit long enough to let her speak, although his fingers continued to move in and out of her, stretching her, preparing her for what she truly needed. "I want you inside of me." She panted.

"I already am." He crooned and, to prove his point, curled those massive digits inside her, somehow managing not to scratch her. She whimpered with pleasure, but she was impatient because all she wanted in that moment was to feel his body against her as they brought each other to the edge. Who knew how much time they had before someone went looking for them? She had no sense of time; they could've been gone for minutes, hours. There was no telling when they would be forced to run, but as of now she wanted to be as close as possible with him.

"I want all of you inside me, to fill me completely. I want you to make love to me, to fuck me." She'd barely finished her sentence before he'd crawled up her body, looking positively starving for her. His hands grabbed her face, reaching more than all the way around her head, and pressed his mouth to hers, sharing the tangy taste of her nectar.

When he drew back, he looked deeply into her eyes. "It would be my honor." Their mouths connected again while his enormous body folded and engulfed her frame as he lowered himself to cover her. He grabbed her hip in one large palm, talons lightly digging into her skin, while he kept most of his weight off her by leaning on his other arm next to her. He was fighting to keep control and the thought that she could influence this magnificent alien in that way made her feel powerful.

A knee eased her legs further apart before he settled between them, his length an immense and living weight against her sex. She felt the fluttering of another orgasm as the large appendage moved, massaging and rolling against her sex; it was an exceptional sensation. But it also made her slightly alarmed when she realized how big their size difference really was. Sensing her hesitation, Hordak paused their kiss and rested his forehead against her in an intimate manner. "I'll be gentle," he promised and he held her so lovingly that her fear almost vanished, even as he reached between them to position his shaft right at her entrance. She inadvertently tensed a little, contracting around the tapered head which was already straining to enter, and it caused him to groan and curse. "Shadows, Entrapta… You'll drive me to madness."

The words thrilled her and she tilted her hips upwards to show her enthusiasm, the tendril head eagerly guiding its way in and she gasped fervently. The rest of him followed as he sank into her, slowly filling her inch by inch, as he fought to control his pace.

To say that she felt no pain would be a lie. He was colossal, both in length and in girth, but there was also all-consuming pleasure as the tapered head rolled and kneaded into her flesh, reaching places hidden inside her that set her blood aflame. Her nails dug into his back while her hair wrapped around him, keeping him with her as he buried his shaft to the hilt, hitting the end of her core where he could go no further. He emitted a shuddering moan, still holding on to her hip as if it was a life line. She was sure he would leave marks, but she felt nothing but his length throbbing and massaging the deepest part of her.

Before she'd gotten used to the sensation, the tendril pulled back a little and rammed into her depths again, causing a stab of pain flashing through her abdomen. "Entrapta… oh, you feel so-" Again his hard, eager phallus rocked inside her, turning his last word into nothing but a shaky exhale. She nodded to show him that she was alright in spite of the soreness and her senses overloading.

He was perceptive enough to notice and kissed her deeply, tenderly, as he began to move his hips in the same slow pace his shaft had set. With every withdrawal he pulled out a little more and each thrust affected her more than the last. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him, making the experience more profound as they found a rhythm.

It was clear to her that he was holding himself back, but soon his control began to crumble. All of a sudden he plunged into her with a force that shook through her like an earthquake. She cried out, pleasure rushing through her as his shaft rippled and reached something particularly divine, her inner walls quivering in response. “I cannot restrain myself, Entrapta.” He bit out, teeth gritting, digging the hand by her head into the rocky ground.

She shook her head and grabbed his face to kiss him. “No more restraints. Make me scream.” His eyes darkened and he licked his lips as the urge to stay in control morphed into a carnal need.

"I'll make you scream my name." He smiled with bared fangs, delivering a promise that filled her with both excitement and trepidation. His jaw clenched just before he grabbed her hip and roared, dragging his pulsating length out of her and slamming it back inside her. She screamed at impact, the force of his hips driving into hers incredibly violent, but it thrilled her and her core took all of him in, sending sparks of pleasure through her veins.

He didn't pause, but kept pounding into her at a cruel pace that her head couldn't follow, but her body relished being taken so feverishly. His cock twisted to find the spot that had made her scream and found it, hitting it with his every thrust, and there was nothing then but the way he took her.

"Stars, Entrapta, fuck, you belong to me, I will have you scream my name, so fucking good, Entrapta!" Words spilled from his lips like a river and she relished every one of them. Soon he chanted her name with each snap of his hips. Her body plummeted into a ferocious orgasm, her core spasming around his pounding length. She was screaming his name - the one he had taken for himself - her voice entwining with his bestial howl as tremors ran through his being and his shaft swelled and released uncontrollably inside her. They both found bliss and sounds of their love echoed into the night.

As the last waves subsided, he rolled onto his side and pulled her into his embrace, her face nestled against his chest. His textured and extraordinary skin felt warm on her skin and she could hear his twin heartbeats slowing to a steady drumming with nearly 20 seconds apart; she relied on that being normal for his species. He kissed her hair and it flowed around them, wrapping them both into a pleasant cocoon.

Her eyes were beginning to fall shut when he spoke. “I thought you were dead..” His voice was hardly more than a shuddering breath, his arms tightening protectively around her. “Until tonight… Every fleeting memory I pushed away. I wanted to forget because remembering was more painful than any reconditioning He could put me through.”

She understood. Until that night the fear that she would never see him again had been a constant companion since she’d learned of his fate. “I thought you had sent me there. And when I learned the truth, you were gone.” Tears flooded her eyes as she recalled the pain from thinking he’d banished her. Catra had told her everything, but the year’s worth of heartbreak took time to heal. And then hearing about his fate.

"Had I known…” He said with sincere conviction, although agony and sorrow was making his strong voice crack. “I would have come for you. I should have… I didn’t understand it before it was too late, but you mean more to me than the universe above us.”

She nodded, finding it hard to articulate anything without sobbing. None of them said anything for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence they’d always had between them and the remains of the starry night that reunited them.

It wasn't until the first rays of light appeared to chase away the darkness that he said the only words that could persuade her to leave his embrace: “Entrapta, do you want to hack into an Intergalactic vessel with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope dom!Hordak was to your liking.  
> If you thought Entrapta's hair not moving was weird, remember the scene where Hordak is ordered to shoot her, but shoots Prime instead. Entrapta jumps out of her bindings the moment Prime is dropped from the edge. She was sitting still on purpose. It's the same in this fic, although her hair does it subconsciously (since I headcanon that her hair moves a lot on its own).
> 
> Leave me a comment; it feeds the smut machine.


End file.
